Yes, yes, of course!
by Faraaway
Summary: Reigen snores. Dimple loves to pipe in with his own 2 cents. Mob's face expressions still leave a lot to ask for even at the ripe age of eighteen. I'm sorry that I created this, forgive me. [older!mobrei, slow burn]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Eh? Reigen hires 18 yr old Mob, what can go wrong? Right? Possibly slight slow burn older!mobrei later on? Idek myself. I might never continue. *shrugs*

* * *

...

Reigen Arataka yawned loudly swiping one lonely tear from his eye. Half-snoozing he looked outside the window his eyes stopping on slowly moving clouds. The sky was so pretty, vivid colours of red, orange and blue painted it over before evening would settle in.

It was almost time to close office for the day yet for some reason he didn't really feel like moving for an inch from his place by the desk. Maybe some late customer would strut in or Dimple would fly in from the corner to bug him again like he usually does. One could never know, right?

When in the next ten minutes neither happened he sighed sweeping hand through hair, his eyes zeroing on the calendar he kept on work desk. Striking red pen marking was circling today's date, screaming at him that he should've said something—or done.

After all today was the day Mob would leave Seasoning city for the university.

Yet that thought was still as surreal as the fact that Reigen became himself a pretty much a certain esper trouble magnet. Not that it wasn't counted into his line of work as it was. Spirits, poltergeists, espers, just a normal work day. He's seen a lot, by now nothing would surprise him any more, probably.

Yet Mob's absence by his side took him unawares. He's never truly noticed how much he relied on the youngster and... it stung. That day when Mob stood casually before Reigen's desk with his usual blank stare just... staring at him, slowly opening mouth with deadpan in his eyes saying that it was his last day at Spirit's and Such and that he'd be leaving the city—

Reigen was more than elated to know Shigeo was doing great in his studies, he truly was—before his own tormented thoughts settled around him that evening when he blankly stared at tv, numbly switching channels. He felt something crumble inside him, a part of one of his daily constants was bound to disappear for god known how long, if he'd ever came back.

Sniffing loudly he leaned over his desk now, fingers weaved together with same thoughts clouding his mind—staring at that goddamn calendar wasn't helping him either. What could he do about it though? He was an old conman that wasn't getting any younger, living his life day-to-day happy go lucky, grasping at any straws he could.

At some point he must've realised that Mob would just leave him behind in this scruffy, dusty office to pursue his own dreams and passions. Harsh truth was Shigeo was already eighteen years old, a proper adult in the eyes of most of the world. A man of his own value that'd finally see through every little white lie Reigen said.

It was difficult to just throw away years of partnership out of window like this though. Could he even call it a partnership? Yes, he used the boy for his own means of making money but—

"—you didn't pick up your phone?"

—somehow, at some point he grew too attached to that kid. Without meaning to do so, Mob crawled under his skin and stayed there. That bowl-cut hairdo and dead fish eyes, he could even see it now.

"Master..?"

Gods, he was probably the worst, wasn't he? After so many years of spending times together, learning, talking, eating takoyaki, and spiriting away entities all he said to Mob in the end was 'Well, good luck Mob.' He remembered how stricken Shigeo looked when he responded with that. Reigen didn't even stood up from behind his stupid, stupid, stupid desk to give that boy a proper goodbye _hug_—or a _pat_ on a shoulder.

"I guess, I'll wait then" mentioned casually Mob staring at Reigen's stricken expression. His master and ex-boss seemed engrossed in some difficult internal battle.

Green blob known as Dimple flew next to Reigen's face, poking him gently. "Yeah, not even earthquake could move this guy right now."

Frowning a bit Shigeo's curiosity was piqued. Not only his master would look terrifying to any newcomers like this but he wouldn't even know he'd probably lose said possible customers. Without much thought he locked the doors with his powers before silently sitting on the sofa, patiently waiting.

Gentle breathing was filling the space, Dimple floated here and there looking over nooks and crannies hoping to find something new but in the end he gave up, all he found was way too much collected dust on the shelves.

Mob sat like a statue staring at his master, unblinking. It's not as if he wasn't interested in things one could find in the office, it was more like he already knew where each thing was stashed by memory. Thorough the years he known Reigen he could swear that the man was unchanging same as his habits—ever the same—a person he'd trust with his life and on occasions he did.

Fact stood though his master looked exactly the same way he's met him when he was a mere lost, wide-eyed kid. He liked that about master Reigen and honestly if it took the other man more than ten minutes to notice Mob sitting right there staring at him, he'd wait. He'd wait as long as it took.

"Shige, you really think this was a wise idea to come over here _today_?" asked Dimple clearly annoyed at stillness of the place. It was boring. "Look at the man, he's—"

A sudden snore cut through the quiet of the office. Dimple sweatdropped at that turning around towards Reigen and pointed accusing finger at him.

"—HE'S SLEEPING!"

Mob blinked and then stood up. It took him four steps to get before Reigen's desk and lean over him, his shadow falling over other male like a curtain.

"I knew something was fishy the moment we came in" mentioned Dimple nodding savagely. "He's a true master of con, that guy."

—37%

"Really, master" murmured Mob under breath, his eyes sharply cut into Reigen's orange hair. "To think you'd fall asleep instead of saying a proper goodbye—"

With a sudden impulse Mob bit his traitorously trembling lower lip before sighing. Then without much thought he flicked older man's forehead. Response was instantaneous as Reigen's eyes snapped open trying to burn holes into a well known face. Bowl-cut, dead fish eyes. It was Mob, right?

Wait—?

"Mob?" he asked blinking himself awake. It was a miracle he stayed in same position even though he fell asleep? "What are you doing here? Wasn't today—?"

Bowl-cut hair accidentally shadowed Mob's expression, he almost looked pissed. Reigen knew better then that though.

"You couldn't even say a proper goodbye to me, master?"

—43%

Mob's eyes were hard as steel waiting for an answer. Reigen gulped collecting himself.

"I thought you already left" he found himself responding before sudden yawn shook his entire body. "S—sorry."

"It's okay."

No, it wasn't okay and both of them knew it yet neither voiced it out. Tension was amicable in the office, Mob stared Reigen blinked. The question still stood between them, even more so now—as Reigen noticed that sky was already darkening.

"Why are you here Mob?"

Mob sighed clearly steeling himself and it looked almost ridiculous now that he was eighteen years old and he could make Reigen make a run for his money. Only then he noticed that Dimple was also present and was giving him a stink eye, god knew why.

"What?" he asked the green blob.

"Nothing" blob shot back, turning away with a huff and crossed arms.

Now, something was definitely up and Arataka should probably worry what was it when both Dimple and Mob were considered. Instead he patiently waited for his student to take one, two deep breaths before Shigeo startled him by dipping so low he almost crushed his head on the desk.

"MASTER PLEASE ACCEPT ME AS FULL-TIME EMPLOYEE AT SPIRITS AND SUCH CONSULTATION OFFICE!"

Wait—_what_?

Dimple floated down to Shigeo and patted him on the shoulder good naturedly. "Shh, shh—it's okay. I know it must've been difficult for you but it's over now."

Reigen looked at the couple troublemakers, his eyebrow ticked once. "What just happened?" he asked finally, starting to sweat.

Dimple shot him another stink eye. "Hope you're happy now, Arataka."

Gritting teeth with tandem with his rising pulse and more profusely sweating he stood up from behind his desk, hands smashing on top. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Mob blinked slowly—casually—as if he just didn't drop a bomb on his master. "So—" he suddenly shied away looking towards window and darkening sky behind it. "I'm not going to university after all, master" he circled his thumbs nervously. "I hoped you'd take me back as your student and worker if it was possible."

Gulping twice the anxiety Shigeo gave him, Reigen collected himself as per his usual—adult—self. He nodded twice in understanding even though he understood nothing yet.

"Ah I understand now. You want to start working for me, is that it?"

Mob looked him straight in the eye, every other person would feel intimidated by this but not Reigen who smiled instead. However that smile was very short lived as other questions and possibilities filled his mind.

"Can I ask why the sudden change in your plans?" he was curious, morbidly so.

—56%

"Don't ask insensitive questions! You should know better then that" mentioned Dimple casually floating by in-between two males.

It wasn't a staring contest, it was just a simple question. He haven't got any idea that answer might've been not so simple to it though. After what felt like forever Shigeo lowered his head a bit before biting the bullet and smiling blankly at his much older then him friend.

"It's a bit of a story, master, really. To make it short though, I'll just say: I need to earn money for studies."

From all possibilities Reigen certainly didn't take that one into equation beforehand, for it to be the reason for Shigeo's presence today in his office and not on the train ride away from Seasoning city. Money. It was so pragmatic, really. Yet he couldn't hold it against Mob no matter what.

"I see" he said instead walking towards window and looking through it outside.

It was pretty dark already, street was filled with yellowish lights and bright neon sign that wouldn't stay on for more than five minutes before it'd become seizure inducing mess. How long was Mob waiting for him to wake? He could see the tense gaze of teen in the glass, he wanted the answer instantly. Reigen felt how clammy his hands started to feel so he tucked them into his pants pockets—hoping he looked deep in thought.

The truth was he not only just few minutes ago had an emotional meltdown thinking Shigeo would leave him alone to deal with all spirits and now he wanted to become his employee—as in a proper employee, on a proper pay?

Reigen sweated.

He hasn't got enough money to take under his wing another employee as it is. Tome was doing things half-heartedly in the past like Mob did before he hit sixteen and Ritsu made him start paying him like part-timers—plus he already was employing Serizawa, he really didn't have enough earnings to take in another face to feed so to speak.

Yet Mob was waiting patiently staring at him.

—61%

"Master?"

"Oh yes, yes, of course!" he blurted out suddenly turning around to face Shigeo. "However I don't have any open positions at my office at the moment Mob. You need to understand that even with employing Serizawa it's a tight fit for our budget."

"You pay Serizawa with ramen" snipped Dimple crossing arms over his blob body. "Plus he's only part-timer. Shige wants to enrol full-time."

There was such nervous expression upon Mob's face he hoped he wouldn't break something or someone. That haven't made his position in the matter at hand any easier. He'd love to employ Shigeo but—he'd know that his 'master' was a financial criminal.

"I'd love to have you as my employee Mob but—"

"You don't understand. Please, I really need the money."

Reigen frowned at that. Mob sounded as sincere as always and it worried him immensely, it wasn't even his business in the first place yet there was that deep seated hope in Shigeo's gaze he couldn't just ignore.

He sighed heavily, scratching his chin in defeat. "Fine. When do you want to start?"

—58%

Mob's face almost glowed then, his eyes shone for a second with appreciation.

"Tomorrow's fine with me" he responded immediately, happily.

It was still such weird thing to see Mob a bit more expressive than when he was at fourteen. By any means he hasn't changed emotionally that much but on rare occasions he'd let out a really loud hearty laugh or dangerous growl nowadays.

One way or another, Reigen knew he just sealed their fates literally seconds ago—or at least his own. Once Shigeo would realise all the taxes he never bothered to pay, he knew he'd be a dead man in a blink. Oh, well. He could at least eat something warm before his ultimate demise though.

Smiling towards teen that was only couple inches shorter than him now—damnit—he reached for office keys jiggling them in the air for a second.

"Let's get some Takoyaki on the way home Mob."

In response back he's got surprised look from Shigeo before he'd collect himself next second with a slight nod.

"Okay, master."

Leading the way out of the office Reigen could only hope he wouldn't regret his decision the very next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeping from behind a building Reigen felt as sweat poured down his face. No, he wasn't hot by any means—nor nervous—for god's sakes Mob was eighteen years old already wasn't he? Yet exactly for the same reason Arataka found himself following after his disciple once he's got his first solo job the very next day.

There went his hope he wouldn't regret hiring the boy... Yep.

Backtracking to the morning though, he found out that Shigeo was a heavy sleeper—aka he crashed in late—which shouldn't really surprise him given all the times he's had to drag the boy around once he'd get knocked out cold. Sudden thought of trying to drag eighteen years old Mob around struck him silly, now if Shigeo by any means accidentally lost consciousness that would be simply _bad_.

For both Reigen's back _and_ business.

Well as it happened this morning after Arataka opened office and sat behind desk for entirety of two hours he tried to shake away weird feeling that he forgotten something quite important. Nonetheless said important thing or rather "person" quite kindly strolled into office, tripping himself over his own feet and face-planting into sofa.

Thank god for that seat, if not for it he swore he could've imagined Mob's face squared flat. However that was exactly—ironically—what Reigen needed to remind himself that from the day before he's got himself a new employee at Spirits&Such Consultation Office.

That shy kid—Mob who jumped back onto his feet as if nothing happened, shoulders squared and face as impasse as always. The only thing out of place was Shigeo's hair that stuck out on one side from sheer power of impact.

Thinking back on that, if Mob ever wanted a hairstyle change he'd do good going with Ritsu's one but then again boys would be almost unrecognizable then as for past few years Shigeo had an occasion to catch up to his brother's build.

If not for Ritsu's foul personality and different shade of black boys could easily go by as twins.

Somehow that thought made a chill go down Reigen's spine or maybe it was just his sweat. Either way, he kept on creeping behind Mob—hiding in bushes, behind signs, under parked cars, inside rubbish bins—just so he could keep an eye on the teen.

Shigeo was walking completely unaware of being followed and Arataka couldn't tell if he should be happy about that or simply worried. Yes, boy was an esper so what? He still could easily be targeted by any other evil esper or a robber—anyone, really. Besides their pay was literally in Mob's hands so to speak—and Reigen known how strong was his disciple's moral compass.

Something that could get in the way of finishing the damned job.

Sighing Reigen lowered the newspaper he was hiding behind and watched as Mob stood before one of the more shady hotels glancing around before he'd steel himself and walk inside.

Okay, so Arataka was worried. A lot. It's not as if he didn't trust Shigeo's instincts when it came to the worst—like with Mogami or Shou's father—but right there teen was supposed to keep it tame. Also de facto Reigen never truly noticed if Mob actually ever managed to really grasp and contain entirety of his emotions.

He couldn't miscalculate on that. The last thing he needed was to pay for repairing goddamn city if he could help it. Yet this morning Mob kept on being particularly passively-aggressively pushy upon going on this case alone.

"It's okay master, I can do it. You take care of things in the office."

Little brat was making moves on him now. Esper powers and all that jazz, ye old Reigen stay back in the office and find more cases—Arataka's eyebrow ticked. As if, Mob would never do that to him—or would he?

…

Shigeo heard his own heartbeat in ears, how his hot blood pumped through veins when he slowly made a way to receptionist. Something must've been in the air as he felt slightly faint too but he really didn't have enough time to think more about it.

Right now he's had a job to do.

His first solo case.

Gulping slowly he found himself stopping by the reception counter, face hopefully collected. So he's been in two predicaments at the moment. For one—he was excited to be on his first solo case, for second—he was muffin' terrified.

Why nobody told him he'd have to talk with so many people and—and smile and everything else included? It was tiring. Instead of sighing loudly however he cleared his throat meeting eyes of a pretty, young looking reception lady. She smiled back, all attention on him now.

Shigeo smiled—or hoped he did—and that's when he felt himself trembling and sweating. In one second everything became overwhelming to the point of walking into haze. Maybe it was his childish overreaction taking over, something that still happened occasionally or maybe he wasn't as mature as he thought yet.

Of course Dimple scat once he's been done with asking Reigen about work. If only that green fart was around now—

"Hello? How can I help you?"

Lady's voice was high pitched and sweet, she also seemed nice enough. That thankfully put a bit of a damp upon sudden panic attack that was rearing it's head at Shigeo at the moment.

"U—uh, hi" he responded, hoping his voice cords would work properly. "I—I'm from Spirits&Such Consultation Office—"

With a slight twinge lady leaned over reception, whispering. "You're the guy they're sending in?" she commented giving him once over. "How old are you even?"

Mob almost went beet red at such prosperous question. "Old enough..? I'm an esper."

She didn't seem convinced though and that was when Mob figured he'd need something to become trustworthy in her eyes. Without beating an eyelash he let his powers tickle random objects that were behind counter. Pen started to roll back and forth, calendar flip over and over, pc screen glitching out. It was more than enough to convince receptionist as her eyes were wide as saucers now.

"Room 42" she muttered, pointing finger at nearby elevator. "You can take elevator or stairs."

Mob nodded politely at that with slight smile on his face. "Thank you, I'll be back soon."

Without another word off he went taking first elevator and pressing appropriate button inside. Once heavy doors closed he rummaged through his gakuran's pockets and took out a small black notepad. His eyes gazed over every known info about the case.

He could say he was ready to face the evil spirit on his own. If the suspicions were correct (which they almost always were) then he'd be done under a minute. Elevator dinged and Mob found himself stepping into shady corridor. Even though outside sun shone bright, in here he could barely notice that. It was as if the place itself kept on swallowing up the light, on top of a every sense of spirit energy.

Place seemed to pulse with it, no wonder a lot of occupants seemed sick to their stomach and disoriented. The main culprit was inside room 42 which oozed with evil shtick. Of course that was nothing for Mob as he just started to casually stroll into corridor. The closer he got to room 42, miasma seemed to thicken.

Thinking more about the case, Shigeo briefly wondered if they made a mistake in recognizing the level of threat but nonetheless he was going to take care of it. Slowly he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Once. Twice.

Answered him nothing besides eerie silence and stillness around him.

"Ah, so it's empty?" he pondered to himself, letting his powers open the lock. "Here we go."

Spiritual energy was almost soul crushing when he opened the doors and stepped inside, door closing behind him with a soft click. Place was dark and windows seemed to be non-existent. Frowning a bit he turned around to find that exit also was gone.

"No light-switch?"

He was still frowning, turning around in place. Miasma felt as if it was becoming thicker, trying it's luck by pressing on his psychic barrier. Sighing, Mob looked—really looked—around and found that he could see faint edges of furniture that was stashed in the room but no actual source of the miasma.

Tricky first case.

Place felt different to every other he's been to with his master. Usually their cases were as simple as walking into place and pinpointing the spirit and erasing it. This place though felt funny, as if there wasn't one single source of evil energy.

Maybe that was the case?

Shigeo wouldn't know though which was worrisome. He couldn't fail his first job though, right? He sweatdropped. Oh god, he was going to fail—Reigen would kick his sorry ass out and he'd never save any money for his studies. So yes, he needed money, desperately so even. But if anything, to his defence, he'd let Ritsu study first any day.

His younger brother had what it takes to become someone great as it was. His school grades were at the top of classes, his physical abilities were still way above Shigeo's and—he was just better than him in every little aspect.

There was a poke on his shoulder and Shigeo turned on his heel.

Before him—stood Mob, in all his hellish glory. Black silhouette with shining holes instead of eyes. Shigeo swore that he was over him for years now but—there _he_ was, _intact_.

Instead a single crack appeared on his own face. Or so it felt like it. Mind reeling Shigeo gulped none-too-subtly, sweat sliding down his face. He'd never in million years think he's gonna stand face-to-face with one person he didn't want to yet again.

"You're not real" he spoke finally, gazing at the black shadow. In response he's got a very ominous smile back.

"I am as real as you are. Did you forget already?"

"Forget what?"

"That we'll always be one."

"T—true but if so, why are you here?"

Shadow dared to smirk at him, empty sockets hollowing out in macabre smile. "Because you're here too. This is my realm, not yours, Shigeo."

He couldn't understand. Where was _here_. Why he felt himself trembling ever so slightly?

"No."

Loud bark of a laughter send chills down his spine and esper barrier sprung back to life. Or so he thought until he felt—nothing. There was no psychic barrier around him.

Shadow smiled, toothily. "Oh no, you forgot that these powers never were yours, did you? They were always mine. Every little bit. But you, you used them without my permission for so long—that you forgot."

"They never were needed in the first place. One can live without being an esper" he tried to reason instead. "That's what I've been taught—"

"—by master, right? That conman of ours" shadow continued. "Yet deep down we both know that he became interested in _us_ only because of _my_ powers. Where does that leave _you_?"

Chills went down Shigeo's spine but he was unyielding. "He's a good man. I stand by what I've said before, years ago. It doesn't matter what he's done or not, he's one of the best people I've met—I'm glad to call him my master."

Shadow tsked at that, unimpressed. "Should we try then? I wonder how much it takes to break your spirit Shigeo? Let's see if your master's lessons were true!"

"Of course they ar—!"

Swirling chair went flying by Shigeo's head and he almost hissed. Instead he grind his teeth, eyes pinpricks—almost angry—at Mob.

—**?%—**

"Let's play, winner takes it all."

Shigeo's emotions were a perfect mixture for disaster yet there wasn't familiar tug of his powers, nor tell-tale swaying of hair in the air. There was just him—a very human, non-esper Shigeo against everything else that was him—Mob.

Said Mob spread his arms then and Shigeo seen as every object that was in the room became animated, floating with high speeds around them. Was that how it felt when one was in the eye of the storm? If so, he despised that feeling.

Feeling of being scared. Like a child. Like a ten years old child that almost killed his own brother.

Clock and chair swished by him and Shigeo barely managed to get out of theirs way. He wasn't as physically able to dodge things as Ritsu was.

"Esper powers are not everyt—!"

There was a huge wardrobe flying around, it's doors smacking loudly. Shigeo was so concentrated on the biggest danger that he didn't notice even more deadly, small things. Spoon etched itself in his left shoulder and he wailed as it went clean through. Black and white spots were flying behind his closed eyelids, pain was unmistakable.

Promptly, nearby astray hit him square in the forehead—and Shigeo's eyes rolled back into his head. For awhile he felt as his body was trashed, moved, swung—before he noticed a streak of light.

What happened next, it was instantaneous. Once the doors reappeared and Reigen's persona moved inside, Shigeo felt as if everything—even Mob—was sucked right back where it belonged.

Room looked exactly like every other hotel room, very plain and without anything too eccentric. He blinked twice, numbly. He was as winded as he felt just mere seconds ago and his shoulder still stung but—_what just happened? _

Reigen strolled casually, smiling at him sheepishly. "Ah, Mob, how's the case going?"

Mob blinked again.

"You look awfully winded up—is that a bruise on your cheek?" mentioned off-handely Arataka, looking closely at Shigeo's cheek. Upon poking at it teen winced painfully. "Holy hell—what happened to you? You need an ice on that."

He opened his mouth to respond but then he finally felt the source of the miasma which reared it's head at Reigen. Mob was quicker though. Once he could be careless, twice no such luck. Using psychic power he erected barrier around both of them. Take that evil spirits!

"Why are you even here?" he bit back at his mentor instead, slightly annoyed. "Weren't you supposed to find more jobs for us?"

Arataka chuckled under nose, it was as fake as snow in summer. "Ah you know, I was in the area and I figured I'll drop by and check on your progress."

Evil spirit multiplied beyond Mob's barrier, it kept on pressing and pushing to no avail.

"You didn't trust me, did you?" he grumbled under nose, his hair a mess. He swore that he probably looked properly trashed. Oh, he's even had a hole in his trousers now too, nice. "That's why you're here."

Blond shrugged. "I can't say I didn't trust you. I was just worried if you manage to speak with clients" Reigen responded, matter-of-factly. "We both know you're not really used to being a people's person."

"You were worried I'll lose my temper" Shigeo shot back, staring blankly at his master.

"No, of course I wasn't" lied Reigen, shrugging that off. "Don't you have that behind you since you were fourteen?"

Shigeo felt himself going stiff, slightly sweating. "Y—yes."

Nodding in agreement Arataka crossed his arms. "That's what I thought, I've taught you well. But that leaves me with one question—"

Without said question nor even looking at the colourful spirits that tried to tear into them Mob raised his hand and erased every single of them, in entirety of five seconds. Old, worn out cap fell down on the floor—as spirits were exorcised from it.

Reigen cleared his throat.

"—question of what happened to you, you look as if someone dragged you through mud pits and back. When you walked inside hotel—"

"You've been following me?" it wasn't even a question any more, just a plain statement. Shigeo grumbled. "You think I am that bad that you had to follow me?"

Reigen waved that away. "Oh, no, no, no. Nothing of sorts—just been worried if you manage on your own, that's all" he looked around, nodding in approval. "I see though everything was under your control, so congrats are in place" with a slap on Mob's left shoulder Arataka smiled cheekily.

Mob winced inwardly keeping straight face. God, that shoulder felt like somebody was digging into his muscles, through bones even.

"Sure" he grit through teeth, smiling blankly. "Thanks."

Patting Shigeo's shoulder twice more Reigen finally yielded. "You're welcome. I can now officially welcome you as my new work partner. Let's go grab something to eat, you earned it."

Sighing Mob nodded. "Sure" he replied even though eating was the last thing on his mind. He wouldn't mind a nap. A long, nice nap.

He felt his master's eyes on his persona and looked back at him, straight faced. They glanced at each other for a minute or so before Arataka scratched chin, clearly thinking about something.

"Mob, are you sure you're okay?" Reigen asked finally, still searching for _something_. "If you're not feeling to it we can grab a bite another time."

Nodding slightly, he actually agreed. "Actually, I feel pretty tired. Hope you don't mind, master."

Slow smile spread over Arataka's face then and he waved it off nonchalantly as he started for the door. "I would never. Let's go, you seem pretty out of it."

Smiling to himself Mob watched his master's retreating back. It always seemed like this nowadays, always watching Reigen Arataka leave him behind to follow in his tracks. Maybe it was silly of him but Shigeo hoped that one day they could step right next to each other, as equals.

"Oi, Mob, are you coming or do you plan on renting this smelly room?"

Shaking his messy hair he moved ahead. Mob, Shigeo—they were both same person. No matter if the power belonged to one if the other was still around. He just hoped he'd never awaken the other again. He just didn't have the heart to tell his master that monster was still inside, just sleeping.

With closing doors to room 42 Mob briefly mused that yes, this case indeed was a tricky one.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark eyes blinked slowly, shine of the morning sun wasn't too bad that day.

Mob yet still couldn't get used to the thought that he became an official—proper—adult not only two weeks beforehand. Without hurrying much he wiped away last bits of sleep that were still clouding his eyes and promptly yawned, loudly.

As if mechanically, he went through his morning with something akin to a new routine. Bathroom – toilet, brush teeth, hair, put on his gakuran; kitchen – eat breakfast (or not, depending on the hour) – and go to work.

Go to work. It still felt mystifying to him and not because of the entities he'd come across before exorcising them.

With another yawn escaping him he was already crossing living room when suddenly Ritsu's head popped out of nowhere from behind a corner, looking somehow sombrely at Shigeo's back.

"You're going to work?" Ritsu asked even though he well knew the answer to that question. "Please be careful, nii-san. Don't trust Reigen with everything, especially not your own life if you could."

Nodding slightly, Shigeo reached for his shoe and started to put it on. "Ritsu, we both know that shishou isn't half bad. Not purposely—"

He swore he _heard_ how loudly Ritsu rolled eyes and crossed arms.

"You know, parents are still considering taking that credit so you can—"

"No" Shigeo cut Ritsu off mid-sentence. "We've been through that topic multiple times already. Please, give it a rest" he plead, turning around glancing at his worried brother. "We can't be both the best at everything to get free pass to uni, now can we? Besides with all bills piling up we can't add credit on top of that, mum is already working as a clerk in a corner shop so we can actually pay for this month and with dad in a hospital it's a tight fit."

Ritsu's frown deepened but arms slacked upon hearing that. "Nii-san..."

"It's not as if I don't enjoy shishou's company either, I actually do. Quite a lot" there he smiled upon that thought, turning back on his heels and picking up his second temporarily forgotten shoe. With renewed vigour he started to put it on, not without losing balance for a second. "So stop worrying about that Ritsu, it's all okay. Focus on your studies, leave rest to me."

"At least let me help keep an eye on your pay, if you're that keen on working with that conman at least don't let him use your powers for mere couple yen while you stick your neck out there—"

Raised flat hand stopped Ritsu momentarily, Shigeo seemed half-amused.

"I know Ritsu."

Ritsu spat invisible spit to the side. "I still can't believe you ended up working for that guy after all those years."

This time Shigeo shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I've grown up. I've been also exorcising entities and spirits since I was a kid, it's a thing I know and I'm good at it."

"That's exactly why I don't like it, nii-san" shot back Ritsu, shaking his head in displease. "You fell right into that conman's trap don't you think?"

The way Ritsu's mind was wandering somehow started to worry Mob even though he hasn't said anything wrong per se. He wished for his brother to see the bigger picture of this entire situation and maybe, maybe there was a way—

"You know Ritsu, maybe I did" he responded somehow candidly, balling one of his hands. "Or maybe I just realised that _that conman_ is my first friend I've ever made since I was just a small tyke."

"So what you're repaying him with your services now?" Ritsu was unconvinced, as if. "That guy is like what—10, 20 years your senior? If anything something must've been wrong with him to "befriend" a child don't you think?"

Pang of hurt pierced through Shigeo. Was Ritsu really saying all of that now after years, now after he's started to work for his shishou. He wanted to know why but also he didn't want to feel like a proper downer in the office that day.

"Are you saying that our friendship is improper just because he's older than me?" he asked instead, pondering. "You're saying that that conman—" here he shot a colder look at his brother "—is not _your_ friend too? I've came to an idea that you actually buried that hatched a long time ago now but apparently you didn't."

After that short monologue Ritsu backed out a bit but one could still clearly see that he stood by what he said before.

"I don't remember ever calling him my friend. Hatched will always float above out heads too, I just don't trust that guy nii-san."

"Why not?" Shigeo wondered. "Did he ever do something to me? Or you? Sorry but I can't recall anything of sorts."

There was a scratch on the head. "He didn't pay you enough when you've been part-timer!" exclaimed Ritsu instantly, he was grasping at nothing and he knew that.

Shigeo shook his head, fringe softly banged against forehead. "Ritsu please. It's been years ago."

Somehow victorious Ritsu nodded once though. "It's true though! So there's that. I need to know that you get appropriate pay for each exorcism you conclude."

Exhaling he accepted that small defeat. "Fine, I keep everything noted in my notepad. I'll let you check it once a week, sounds okay with you?"

He couldn't read his brother's face expression upon that, it was somewhere between surprised and confused. Ritsu however was quick to catch with the flow and nodded silently, accepting the offer.

"Fine."

"Fine. I'm going now, take care Ritsu, say hi to mum from me too if you can" he finally ended this chat, tuning on his heel and waving absent-mindedly to Ritsu before he left.

Not only three seconds after doors closed behind Shigeo another head popped out from a corner. A very confused looking mother spared a glance at her younger son.

"What was that all about Ritsu?"

Ritsu shrugged his shoulders. "Shigeo says hi mum. And nothing important, really, just boys stuff you know" he concluded as well, turning around and walking into kitchen.

Said mum blinked twice considering everything what could it mean. "Just boys stuff..?" she murmured under breath, when suddenly an idea struck her silly. "Does that mean my boys are growing up? —girlfriends?"

…

Mob literally dragged himself into office and profoundly plonked on the offices' sofa once he stopped, his hair shadowing eyes—or maybe his fringe was just getting long. Anyhow, Reigen felt somehow dreary mood emanating from his work-partner.

Dimple also noticed shooting him a look.

'_What?_' he mouthed towards green blob with somehow incredulous expression. Dimple on the other hand rolled his eyes as if he was an idiot. Of course that green fart wanted him to diffuse the situation, which seemed more than reasonable given it was their office... still, why him?

Clearing his throat he already started to stand up, fixed his suit jacket when Serizawa stepped into office, barely five minutes later than Mob. That was more than enough though for Mob to somehow straighten in the seat, his mood was still pretty off unfortunately.

Serizawa seemed not to notice anything on the other hand.

"Mob-senpai" man spoke with child's wonder in his voice. "Long time no see! I've been on quite a vacation, have few souvenirs too! Look here..."

Reigen momentarily tuned off Serizawa's blabbering, sitting back. He was more than happy that he was there to somehow ease Mob into responding and even smiling under breath. It was still not enough to stop the dreary vibes though as much as he hoped it'd do the trick.

"Did something happen Mob?" he asked after awhile, something was troubling his protegee and there was possibility he's been making entire office feel like death incarnate. That wouldn't do.

Serizawa almost jumped outta his shoes when he's heard his voice, poor guy still would get super jumpy around him. No amount of ramen eaten together was going to help that one, unfortunately.

"A—hahah—a Reigen-san, I didn't notice you before" responded Serizawa, chuckling while he tried hard not to scratch his head in embarrassment. "I do have couple souvenirs for you too!"

He nodded, considering his plan of action. He could just forget all about Mob's whatsoever drama happened and was troubling him or he could really try to diffuse teen's mood. Serizawa would do perfectly as a diversion.

"That's very nice of you Serizawa" he responded, doing couple hand moves. "Please could you take care of tea for now though? I think we all need a hot cup today, I feel parched myself" he lied smoothly, standing up and stretching. With few steps he plonked opposite Mob, who was looking curiously at the scene.

"Yes, of course sir!" mentioned Serizawa nodding and instantly went to do just that.

Mob blinked few times at the man before he glanced at Reigen, finally.

"So, Mob, did something happen today?" he started once he made sure that Serizawa is as engrossed in tea-maker as it's possible, the last thing he wanted was his co-worker to listen-in too closely into this conversation.

Teen blinked before responding back. "No."

Reigen didn't have any of that though, he could feel weird vibes going off in waves from the teen. Glancing back at Serizawa he pondered if the other esper felt it too? If he did, he didn't showed an ounce of recognition.

"Why're you asking? Did something happen?"

He leaned back into sofa, eyes squinting, hands free to gesticulate if there was such a need. "No, of course not. It's just— you seem in a bad mood today."

He's got a tiny "oh" as an answer. It was more than enough for him to know that somehow, something or someone soured Mob's mood in the morning.

"I'm sorry, shishou."

He slapped that apology away. "It's all good Mob, nothing to apologize for. We're just people, we have our days and then we have our not-so-days."

Not completely uncalled for silence filled the void then, seconds ticked. Mob kept on staring as if daringly at him and he felt those piercing eyes upon his persona, did he mind much though? No, not really. After so many years he's spend in a company of that bowl-cut kid he was more than used to certain antics of his, this was one of those.

To be honest he tried to figure out what might've been the reason for Mob's mood. What he could say to his protegee so he'd cheer up at least a tiny bit?

To his rescue—or doom—however floated down Dimple, his short arms crossed across glob body looking suspiciously at dark haired teen. He's been deep in thought it seemed before he opened that big mouth of his.

"Shige, is this about Ritsu?" mentioned as if off-handely Dimple, Mob looked upwards toward green blob hovering above their heads and so did Reigen.

Was there some kind of tension between the brothers lately, he pondered briefly. It was not uncommon knowledge that Mob's younger brother wasn't the biggest fan of his, quite the contrary. With one spare look into teens direction he was sure though, Mob tensed just a bit blinking almost mechanically.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Dimple" responded back Mob keeping his eyes on the blob, face expressionless as most of times.

Dimple shot Reigen a quick look again before he sighed. "Ritsu is not happy with you working for Reigen, isn't he?" he prodded a bit more and that was the moment he figured he could join in that conversation.

"Can't say that Ritsu is a fan of mine, that's true" nodding he added his two cents, what made Mob turn his face towards him. "Is he bothering you about this?"

Mob shook his head, breathing out a bit and then promptly looked towards one of the cacti they've got from one of the exorcisms. He was definitely trying to avoid responding to that question as silence loomed around them.

"Mob?"

Could it be that bad to the point of his protegee going half-catatonic?

"Mob..?"

Suddenly a loud clang reverberated in the office as Serizawa put down tea set down onto small table between them startling both. Jumping little inwardly he swore he was gonna cut Serizawa's pay for today for this stunt alone.

"Tea's served" chirped other man instead, completely missing on the atmosphere around the table.

Bless his heart or curse it, Reigen wasn't sure which one he preferred at that moment. Nonetheless he cleared his throat as if nothing happened, Mob clearly didn't want him to pursue that topic either.

"T—Thank you Serizawa. Cup of tea will do wonders I think, I really need it today" he responded instead, reaching towards one of the cups and warmed his palms holding it. Mob also took a cup. "From what I've seen we don't have busy day today, just couple low-level exorcisms I can take care off, not much for you guys to do" he continued that topic, standing up slowly. "I'll double check e-mails though, one might never be ready enough!"

Serizawa nodded, taking his emptied place on the sofa. Cranking his neck couple times he finally sat behind his trusty laptop. Mob's mood somehow seemed to mellow down while he sipped on hot beverage, Reigen wasn't sure if it was thanks to Serizawa's mindless chatter or the fact that he let the topic go.

It wasn't few minutes however when teen suddenly spoke up.

"Ritsu's just worried about my well being, is all shishou."

Surprised, he looked at Mob from behind his screen. "What's that Mob?"

Said teen didn't even bother turning around to speak, all Reigen could see was back of Mob's head while he sipped on his tea.

"He's just worried you might be using me for little to no pay."

Reigen sweatdropped at that. Well, he couldn't say he paid god knew how much to Serizawa and Mob but he tried to do his best. Thank goodness that Tome stopped pursuing spirits as it was, he still felt responsible for that though—poor girl was scared shitless when that spirit latched onto her back in the day... Mob of course was the one to save the day though, finding him on death's doorstep and all that.

"You can always propose Ritsu to help with the business."

He's had no idea what implored him to say that, Ritsu would never agree to that—maybe that was why he said it in the first place.

Mob took another sip and slowly shook his head. "Shishou you know that Ritsu would never agree to that" he deadpanned. "How many times you asked him that already?"

Way too many to count he figured but chuckled nonetheless. Being the only non-esper in his own office took on a peculiar need for him to try and talk any—and every esper possible into helping him with exorcisms. It wasn't because they've all been young teens back then, their power was just mesmerizing.

"Too many to count" he agreed with his protegee, smiling behind the screen. He swore he felt some tension leave the office. "I hope he knows he's always welcomed to stop by though, just like Hanazawa and Kurata are."

Mentioning those two he briefly pondered how they've been doing, they all been adults and all by now. Actually he hasn't seen neither around for some time now, few months even. Mob must've read his mind then because almost instantly he responded back.

"They're doing well, if not a bit busy lately. As far as I know both are moving out from Seasoning city. Tome will be going to one of the Cosmos universities, she's dead set on becoming an astronaut. Teru on the other hand as he said himself 'he'll figure it out on the go' so I'm not sure about him."

Reigen nodded to himself taking all that information to the heart.

"Hm... I'll miss those buggers" he murmured under nose, it was unbecoming of him to be this sappy over matters of life, growing up and all of that. Time fled that was all to it. Clicking on the e-mail another window popped open on his screen and he smiled. "Boys, I've got one for you."

Both Mob and Serizawa piqued up upon that, cocking their heads towards him.

"It might be a big one for all we know, the guy pays good money too" he continued looking at them from behind screen, smiling. "I'm sending all the info on the case to you now, look it over."

Two different pings sounded then and both males took out their phones to check it over, exactly at the same time Dimple flown in, one of his fingers in nostril digging in—disgusting.

"There's a client coming, you better try to look presentable" green blob mentioned picking his nose and flinging whatsoever he found somewhere. Mob's mouth quirked slightly at seeing that.

Reigen was more than happy with that though, standing up he fixed up his suit.

"We're hot topic today morning it seems" he said, glancing at his two work partners. "I can count on you to take care of the other case, yes?"

Serizawa was first to nod as if there was no tomorrow. "Of course, sir! It doesn't seem too difficult however—"

The door opened and Reigen coughed, loudly.

A middle aged woman stepped inside, looking weary and sad. Mob exhaled standing up, he briefly looked over the woman and literally send a look towards Dimple saying '_keep an eye on shishou_' and Reigen almost toppled over. So teen was keeping tabs on him it seemed?!

Oh ye old Reigen was it—?!

"Welcome to Spirit's & Such Consultation Office, what can I help you with? Please do sit down and I'll be right with you" he put forward all of his charm with wild gesticulation towards a chair.

At the same time while he was taking care of the newcomer Mob said something to Serizawa and they both left the office, softly closing doors behind them before he could say a word more. With nothing else to do he turned around to his client with a warm smile and put huge Himalayan salt on the desk next to his half-closed laptop.

"Alright, let's listen then... Welcome to the office, might I know what's bothering such a fair lady in the early hours of the morning?" he asked with one of his best-selling smiles.


End file.
